It's you!
by Miss Elenath
Summary: After Santana had left McKinley-Highschool Sam has Brittany all for himself. But does he really want her? Or is there someone else he might like... Romantic!Blam


****Glee FF - My Blam-feeling were hurt in this weeks episode so I had to write this short Oneshot (~2760 words). If my English is too odd please forgive me, I'm not a native speaker.

**It's you**

**Friday afternoon**

Sam still couldn't believe this girl. Coming after his girlfriend because they dated _last year_ what was like, thousand years in school life. And he was sure Santana didn't even love Brittany any more, she just was upset about the fact that she was dating _him_ of all people.

Well, get over it, bitch!

He arrived in front of his locker and took a deep breath. Okay, maybe he was a little too defensive… didn't he think just last week that Brittany won't be the girl he's gonna marry some day? He had even questioned whether they'd still be dating at the end of the school year, and then Santana had showed up and wanted Brittany so Sam had wanted her, too, more than ever.

Sigh.

Blaine and Tina walked by, arm in arm, laughing.

"Hey, what's up?", Sam said. He didn't pay very much attention to his two friends during the last week. He even had turned down Blaine when he had asked him to hang with him because Santana had been waiting for him in the auditorium. It had laid heavy on Sams consciousness but from what he'd heard Tina had been there for Blaine. And he could make it up at the weekend, right?

"Everything's good", Tina said, smiling happily.

"Cool", Sam said. He joined them, walking to the choir room. "And I won my battle against Santana."

"So, you and Brittany forever? I'm so glad for you, Sam!", Tina said. Sam returned her smile, repressing the feeling that he put too much effort in fighting for Brit. And the feeling that Blaine was somehow avoiding looking at him. Maybe he was still pissed about Sam's rejection.

They came into the room, where students were sitting and chattering. Tina and Blaine took two seats standing next to each other, leaving Sam to sit on his own the row behind. As he sat he realised that it has been like this all week. Suddenly he felt left out, and that was pure pain. He leaned forward and dapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Tomorrow, my place? We haven't played Resident Evil since like, forever."

"I don't know…" Blaine looked at Tina.

"Come on, dude! I'm sorry for Wednesday. Let me make it up to you", Sam said, squeezing Blaine's shoulder. The black-haired still looked at the girl beside him. Why was Tina so important all of a sudden? Did Sam miss something?

"Okay", Blaine murmured, just when Finn came in. Pleased Sam leaned back and listened to the teachers review on the week.

**Saturday afternoon**

Sam woke up because the doorbell rang. One glance at the clock made him jump. 13:02? He went to bed twelve hours ago, how did he sleep that long? He quickly showered, vaguely remembering that he had been lying awake some time, thinking about the strange feeling he had about Tina. He hadn't been able to shake it off the whole day, even when playing his video games in the evening. And he couldn't quite put the finger on it, too.

"Sam?", Burt shouted.

"Just a minute!", he answered.

"You've got a visitor!"

"He can wait in my room", Sam shouted, assuming it was Blaine. Finally awake now, he put some gel in his hair, used Burts man-perfume and cursed himself for not bringing closes with him. Now he'd have to walk with nothing but a towel on him into his room, where Blaine was waiting, and it would be embarrassing. For both of them. No, more so for Sam because Blaine would be wearing clothes.

Sam stepped back to look at his six-pack and twitched his biceps. Was he fat? Should he not have eaten those nachos yesterday? Granted, Blaine was the last person to judge him, but still… okay, they have seen each other in the locker room countless times… but… there were other boys around and anyway…

"Get your shit together, man", Sam said to his mirror image. "It's just Blaine."

The door to his room was left ajar. Sam went in, forbidding himself to think any more.

"I'm sorry you had to wait. I just woke up", he said. Blaine was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking around. He'd been here several times, so Sam found his behaviour a little odd. He frowned at his friend, and there, the strange feeling was back. Even without Tina aboard.

"Sam, I wanted to talk to you about –" While speaking, Blaine had turned and now stared blankly at him. Sam realized he was still in his towel and went straight to the cupboard.

"Sorry", he mumbled.

"Should I – wait outside?", Blaine asked, looking continuously to the ground.

"Just don't watch me, dude", Sam said. Blaine turned around and immediately back.

"No, I will wait outside."

Without looking at Sam, but with a very red face, Blaine stormed out. Sam just could hold his tongue before another 'Sorry' would rush out. He changed as quickly as possible but when he was ready, he stared at his mirror image, wondering why he was so upset. They hadn't seen much from each other for a week, but come on, just one week. Sam cleared his throat and called Blaine in, while throwing himself onto his unmade bed.

"So, were you saying…?", he asked when Blaine came back in. The boy just stood there.

"Yeah, uhm… I'm gonna take Tina to Mr. Shue's wedding."

Sam sat up and patted on the bed. "So? You took her to Sadie Hawking's, too. And I will take Brit."

"The thing is…" Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Since her song on Thursday… I think she likes me."

"Oh", Sam said. The funny feeling doubled. Maybe that was the explanation, he had sensed it. The two of them together and no place for him…? But wait!

"Aren't you gay?"

Blaine shrugged. "I am. But you know… we are young and maybe…"

"What?" Sam frowned. "Are you trying to change yourself for her?"

"No, it's not like that. It's just… I've got a crush on someone, too, and he will never like me back. So maybe Tina and I can comfort each other…"

"But Blaine", Sam said. "When you're the one she loves, you're just making her false hopes. It's not good for her."

Blaine looked kind of guilty. Sam swallowed. So his friend had a crush on someone. And hadn't told him. Maybe they weren't as good friends as he thought…? Sam gulped, something in his stomach didn't like this.

"So, at least you're over Kurt…?"

Blaine shrugged. "Not totally, but I know it's useless waiting for him to come back. And…" He looked up, his natural puppy eyes too adorable to look away. "Life goes on."

"I feel you, Bro. I have to tell you something, too."

Sam got uneasy from one moment to the next. So it's confession time now. But saying it out loud would make it real and Sam kind of wanted things to stay the same, just for a little bit.

At least Blaine didn't look so uncomfortable any more. He took off his shoes and crossed his legs on the bed.

"Look, the whole week I was so defensive about Brit", Sam began. "And now I have her back all for myself but… the week before I was thinking it's not going anywhere."

Blaine looked at him doubtfully. "A month ago you actually married her."

Sam laughed uneasy. "Yeah, but that was when the world was ending."

Blaine still looked confused.

"We're not married", Sam quickly said. "Couch Beiste said it wasn't for real."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "So… will you break up with her?"

"Dude, I'm just thinking about it. Why is everything so complicated? Always changing. I want things to stay the same. Like us… we're still best friends, aren't we?" Sam didn't think about asking this, it just came out. He hoped for Blaine to say yes and Tina isn't important at all and they could have alone time every day. Not that Sam didn't like Tina. She was just… too much, sometimes. He just wanted Blaine for his own. Like now, this was nice, he had missed times like that. Yes, one week _could _be long.

Blaine laughed and looked down on his hands. He wanted to say something but then closed his mouth. Finally he looked up and Sam held his breath. He didn't know what he feared but his hands were sweating now. He wanted to get closer to Blaine but his legs were frozen. What even was happening? It was just Blaine.

"Yes", Blaine said, exhaling. "Yes, we are."

Happy, Sam leaned forward and took Blaine's hands into his. "I'm so glad! Thanks, dude. And about Tina and the wedding…"

"I promised her", Blaine said. His hands were warm und so soft, Sam could barely concentrate on anything else. Had he ever touched Blaine before, cause he should have. But how could he have known what he was missing?

And how could he know he wasn't gay if he never had kissed a boy before?

_Woah, slow down, there._ Sam took his hands back and cleared his throat.

They clearly needed to play brutal, manly video games _right now_.

**Tuesday afternoon**

Brit was talking about how she hasn't seen the Irish leprechaun lately. Sam didn't really listen since Tina just came up to Blaine's locker and they were laughing with each other. That was just plain wrong. Blaine shouldn't fool around with her so much. For his own sake, Sam meant, because how could he ever have chances with his crush when they thought Blaine was straight?

And no, Sam hadn't found out yet who Blaine's crush was although he was watching carefully. It was not really helpful that Brit was more eager than ever to be with him. She had said she was sure now who she wanted and it was him, not Santana. That should've made Sam proud. But he couldn't get Blaine out of his head.

"Do you think Tina has already used her coupon for Bread Stix?", Brit said. Sam felt caught staring und pushed his locker shut.

"I don't know", he said.

"I'm gonna ask her. Maybe she wants to invite me."

Brit started walking towards the others and Sam just went with her. When they arrived, Blaine was grinning like the school was the happiest place to be. What has he talked about with Tina, Sam would like to know.

"Hey Bro", he said casually. Even more he needed to know who Blaine's crush was. He hasn't mentioned anyone more than usual. In fact he even didn't talk about having a crush at all, so Sam wondered if he could have meant Kurt after all.

"Hi Sam! How are you?"

"Good. Let's talk alone. Dude…" Sam began talking while he was still going away from the girls. "You gotta stop making her false hopes!"

"What? I'm not making her hopes at all!", Blaine claimed.

"I have eyes in my face, see?" Sam gestured to his eyes. Blaine shook, slightly confused, his head. Then he lowered his voice and came one step closer to Sam.

"Don't you talk about feeling one thing and acting out another."

Sam's heart jumped. "What do you mean?"

Blaine frowned. "Brittany?"

"Oh, yeah, yes, right!" Sam exhaled. He felt bad for spying on Blaine and his supposedly crush but what else can a man do to get information.

"Look", he said and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I can't make up my mind. But you told me you have a crush who is not Tina. Is this a true fact, Blaine?"

Blaine's cheeks went red and he looked around. Sam grinned, crying inside. He couldn't help himself, those feelings were vulnerable and confusing and, above all, secret. He was so faking it, smiling while he wanted to scream, but he couldn't control his actions now. He just did it.

"So, who is it?"

"I don't wanna tell you."

"Why not? It's me."

"Yes, it's you!", Blaine said and pulled away aggressively.

"Not cool, man!", Sam shouted, as his best friend vanished between the students.

**Tuesday night**

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… your private stuff is private… I'm so sorry", Sam murmured to himself as he walked down the street to Blaine's house. That stupid guy had just disappeared after school and Sam haven't had a chance to apologize. He'd been over the line, he truly had. Spying was really the only option left now.

It was Blaine who opened the door and Sam offered him the flowers he'd picked up at a gas station on his way.

"I'm sorry", he said. Blaine crossed his arms and kept looking ill humoured.

"Come on, dude, I brought you flowers", Sam explained.

"I can see that. Why?"

"Cause I was wrong." Sam shrugged his shoulders. And because he knew Blaine liked tulips. And because he wanted to make him smile. Because he wanted to feel loved and nothing in the world should stand between them.

Such unmanly thoughts. And Sam didn't even bother. But he couldn't say them out loud somehow. It was strange enough to admit that he had feelings for another guy.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea", Blaine said. He ran over his mouth and shook his head.

"Please, man. I'm sorry, okay? If you don't wanna tell me, it's okay!"

"It's not about the crush… I mean it is but…" Blaine sighed. Finally he stepped aside and let Sam come in. Blaine's parents were out, so they sat down in the living room. Blaine put his flowers into a vase and then sat next to Sam on the couch.

"I'm sorry, too", he said. "If I'd told you the truth…"

"You don't need to tell me", Sam said. It was probably better to find out by himself so he could be alone while reacting to the fact that Blaine was head over heels in love with Jake Puckerman. Or anybody else. Well, thinking about that it was probably better to not know at all. He kind of wanted Blaine to himself and as long as he didn't know who Blaine was into, he could keep up the illusion that everything was good.

"Look, I didn't tell you because it's so stupid and I hoped it would go away. Last week I even convinced myself that I'm totally over it but… I lied to myself as well as to you", Blaine said.

"No problem, bro", Sam said. He knew he should be cheering Blaine up. But his feelings were dropping so rapidly now, thinking about Blaine and Jake, that he just wanted to go home and cry.

"And I didn't want to risk our friendship, well, I still don't want to risk it… you're such a wonderful friend, Sam", Blaine said.

Sam tried a smile. "Thanks, you too."

Blaine moved closer to him. They weren't touching though and Sam, thinking the conversation was over and they were celebrating their friendship now, moved likewise closer to Blaine and put his arm around his shoulders.

Blaine seemed confused for one second. Then he relaxed and laid his head against Sam's shoulder, looking up.

Was this okay for friends? Or did they pass a border and Sam didn't realize it? But when Blaine didn't care, why should he. The impulse to let go and just kiss Blaine was so strong, and Blaine looked so cute and innocent and was so close and…

With his free hand Sam stroke Blaine's cheek. Okay, this was past friend zone now, for sure. Blaine still looked at him and Sam came closer. When their noses were touching, Blaine half shut his eyes, sighed and then closed the distance between their lips. Sam's heart jumped, surprised and pleased. So soft, so warm.

"It's you", Blaine said when they separated minimally.

The whole tension fell from Sam. He buried his head in Blaine's hair and laughed. After a while he moved back.

"Not Jake?"

"What?"

"Dude… really?" Sam started to realize what Blaine just had said. "I'm your crush?"

Blaine moved a little back himself. "So you didn't suspect anything?"

"No!", Sam laughed.

"So you're not doing this to comfort me? What about Brittany?"

"Damn it, Blaine, you're the smart one and you haven't noticed anything too, we're even! As for Brit..." Sam shrugged and then grinned. "I think I'm already over her."

Blaine returned the grin. He put his hand into Sam's hair and kissed him again.

**The End**


End file.
